<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sagittarius &amp; gemini by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332755">sagittarius &amp; gemini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astrology, Best Friends, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайлер слишком сильно увлекается астрологией, чем иногда слишком сильно бесит Джоша.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. как завоевать мужчину близнецы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/gifts">RunTheConverse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тайлер странный. Он на самом деле пиздецки странный, и это знают все, кто учится с ним в колледже.</p><p>Тайлер странный, потому что он самый настоящий ботан с этими тупыми (абсолютно очаровательными) очками, странными яркими рубашками и полнейшей заинтересованностью в астрологии.</p><p>Тайлер ботан, но он явно не из тех, над кем все смеются и кто будет прятаться по углам. Он из тех, кто может спокойно дать в ебало, если его что-то не устраивает, а затем мило улыбнуться, прошептать «ебаные Раки» и уйти.</p><p>Джош не думает, что Тайлер странный. Он это прекрасно <em>знает</em>. Джош с улыбкой называет Тайлера идиотом, а ещё лучшим другом.</p><p>Джош выглядит опасно, Джош выглядит как панк. Джош выглядит как тот, кто не задумываясь пойдёт чистить ебала всем, кому только захочет, но именно он каждый раз успокаивает Тайлера и не даёт ему проучить «ебаных Раков».</p><p>Джош думает, что вся эта астрология полнейший бред. Конечно же он не скажет этого Тайлеру. Ну, вообще-то он один раз это сказал (это было случайно, Тайлер его выбесил, потому что это Тайлер, и иногда он чертовски невыносим), после чего ему пришлось весь вечер слушать доказательство того, что это наука, и она вполне может существовать, о всех совпадениях, которые происходили в жизни Джозефа, а еще послушать кучу информации о Близнецах. Джош поначалу вообще не вникал, а потом услышал много того, что действительно было похоже на него, но он скорее сожрёт себя, чем признается в этом Тайлеру.</p><p>А сам Тайлер делал вид, что его это совершенно не задевает. Он практически привык к тому, что все считают его странным, а особенно его страсть к астрологии, но его всё ещё слишком сильно задевает то, что Джош его совершенно не понимает. Он знает, что лучший друг совершенно не хочет обидеть, но всё же.</p><p>Тем не менее Джош его терпит, а большего Тайлер и не смеет желать.</p><p>Ну, на самом деле смеет.</p><p>Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Тот самый первый взгляд, который Тайлер просто не мог отвести от Джоша. Он никогда не видел таких красивых и замечательных людей. А потом он узнал, что Джош — Близнецы, и даже ни капельки не удивился. Вот серьёзно. Ну, он с облегчением выдохнул, а ещё понял, что это судьба, и решил, что добьётся его любой ценой.</p><p>Неожиданно для себя он добился дружбы. Отличной дружбы. И он совершенно не жалеет, если не считать слишком сильное желание поцеловать этого самого друга, утащить его к себе домой и никому не отдавать. Да, Тайлер прекрасно знает, что иногда он бывает слишком собственником, но его это совершенно не волнует, особенно когда дело касается Джошуа Уильяма Дана.</p><p>А потом случилось это. Это — Тайлер выбесил Джоша. Снова.</p><p>Джош на самом деле человек спокойный. Ну, по крайней мере именно в их паре (Тайлер мысленно (грустно) усмехается) он самый спокойный. Но это только до того момента, пока его не выбесить. Это сложно, но возможно. Тайлер, ну конечно же, с этим справился.</p><p>Дело в том, что они давно собирались сходить вместе в кино, но постоянно что-то мешало, и вот наконец их планы совпали, они уже купили билеты на завтра, как вдруг-</p><p>— Джош, ты же знаешь, что я идиот? — Тайлер кривится, его выражение лица так и кричит «мне очень жаль», потому что ему действительно очень жаль, в то время как Джош одаривает его взглядом «ну давай же, удиви меня, что ты опять натворил». — Я совершенно потерялся в числах и забыл, что завтра я иду на лекцию Сонни Розатти и не смогу пойти с тобой на фильм.</p><p>—…кого?</p><p>— Сонни Розатти, — Тайлер говорит немного громче, — это блогер… И астролог.</p><p>Последнее слово Тайлер говорит максимально тихо, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Джош услышал, и, вау, он действительно слишком сильно разозлился.</p><p>— Тайлер, ты серьёзно?! — Джош делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и продолжить. — Это уже действительно начинает напрягать. Я терпел твои бесконечные лекции, я терпел то, что ты отказывался общаться с людьми только из-за их знака зодиака. Чёрт, Тайлер, ты чуть ли не послал девушку, только потому, что она Дева, а у вас, внимание, «самая низкая совместимость, извини, но у нас ничего не выйдет», — Джош сделал максимально высокий голос, чтобы спародировать Тайлера, на что тот усмехнулся, но увидев злой взгляд друга, закусил губу. — Ты, блять, до слёз её довёл! Ладно, у всех свои увлечения. Я не могу указывать тебе, что делать, а что нет. Но иногда ты теряешь чувство меры, и, да, мне обидно, что моментами твоя астрология намного важнее лучшего друга, — Джош больше не выглядит злым, скорее расстроенным и обиженным, поэтому он тихо говорит «и, вообще, эта твоя астрология — полнейшая хуйня» и отворачивается.</p><p>Тайлер громко вздыхает. Он не хочет снова объяснять весь смысл и значение астрологии. Он знает, что может перегибать палку, он знает, что его задели слова Джоша, а ещё он знает, что тот прав (кроме последнего, конечно же).</p><p>Так что в этот раз у него другая тактика (это вышло случайно, но он так хотел об этом сказать):</p><p>— А ты знаешь, что у Стрельцов и Близнецов стопроцентная совместимость?..</p><p>— Тайлер, что ты-</p><p>— …Они прекрасно дополняют друг друга во всём, в том числе в любви. Их романтические отношения могут быть необычайно нежными, приятными. В их отношениях почти не будет проблем, партнёры здесь настроены на защиту друг друга, относятся друг к другу мягко, искренне и по-доброму. А если они поженятся, радости их не будет предела. Они действительно хорошо подходят друг другу. В их доме всегда будет солнечно. Они не станут докучать друг другу чем бы то ни было, даже если их мнения в каких-то вопросах и будут разниться, — Тайлер выговаривает это на одном дыхании, будто заучивал это и уже давно ждал момента, чтобы рассказать (так и было) (Тайлер никогда не признается, но в истории его браузера можно найти запрос «как завоевать мужчину близнецы», а прочитав, что прежде чем подойти к нему, нужно заранее продумать темы для непринужденной беседы, стандартный флирт не вызовет у него интереса, в ходе разговора нужно подчеркнуть свои достоинства, постараться раскрыть себя в выгодном свете, и отлично, если удастся блеснуть остроумием, Тайлер впервые забил на астрологию и решил, что сам как-нибудь разберётся).</p><p>Джош смотрит в недоумении. Он на протяжении минуты открывает и закрывает рот, хмуря брови, пока не выдаёт:</p><p>— Это ты мне сейчас отношения предлагаешь?</p><p>На что Тайлер очаровательно улыбается, разводя руками. А Джош всё ещё в шоке смотрит на него, а затем начинает громко смеяться. И настолько сильно, что у него уже слезы текут.</p><p>Тайлеру поначалу было забавно за этим наблюдать, но теперь это уже слишком неловко.</p><p>— Джош?</p><p>Дан в ответ лишь поднимает указательный палец вверх, пытаясь успокоиться. А затем спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты читал свой прогноз на сегодня?</p><p>— Да, а что? — Тайлеру теперь не то, что неловко, он совершенно не понимает, что происходит.</p><p>— И что там? — Джош выглядит по-настоящему заинтересованным, но Тайлер чует, что есть какой-то подвох. Тем не менее он отвечает:</p><p>— Что-то о том, что события, происходящие сегодня вокруг меня, непременно окажутся в чём-то на пользу, даже в том случае, если будут носить условно негативный оттенок. А любая инициатива, особенно коллективная, быстро наберёт обороты, если не прямо сегодня, то в ближайшем будущем. Желательно быть с окружающими на равных, не считать себя умнее дру-</p><p>А вот и подвох — Джош просто берёт и затыкает его поцелуем (а вот и происходящие события, от которых одна лишь польза), слишком настойчивым и эмоциональным, но в то же время мягким и нежным, ну, потому что это же <em>Джош</em>. Они с трудом отрываются друг от друга, улыбаясь и понимая всё без слов.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты бы не хотел сходить завтра со мной на свидание?</p><p>— Я бы с радостью, но завтра лучше не выходить лишний раз из дома, плюс любые проявления романтики могут негативно повлиять на… Джош? Джош! Ты куда? Эй, вернись, ну же!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. как сделать предложение мужчине стрельцу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если у Тайлера в истории браузера можно найти запрос «как завоевать мужчину близнецы», то сейчас в истории браузера Джоша можно найти запрос «как сделать предложение стрельцам». А к тому же увидеть нервное выражение лица этого самого Джоша, который пытается найти какую-то информацию и при этом не закатывать глаза (что очень сложно на самом деле).</p><p>Да, скажи Джошу почти пять лет назад о том, <em>чем</em> он сейчас занимается, тот бы на полном серьёзе сожрал бы себя заживо. Но вот что делают отношения и совместная жизнь на протяжении стольких лет с человеком, для которого астрология — решение всех проблем и вопросов. (Джош всё ещё иногда обижается из-за того, что астрология Тайлеру важнее, на что тот называет Джоша тупицей) (потому что надо быть полным тупицей, чтобы не замечать, как сильно Тайлер любит Джоша)</p><p>И да, «предсказание» Тайлера по поводу их отношений действительно оказалось правдой. Они практически не ссорились, всегда понимали друг друга и давали друг другу то, в чём нуждались, могли найти компромисс в любой ситуации. Всё действительно было хорошо. Только Тайлер уверен, что это всё потому, что их знаки зодиака идеально подходят друг другу, а Джош всё так же продолжает закатывать глаза, говоря, что они уже были лучшими друзьями, хорошо зная привычки и поведение друг друга в различных ситуациях. И что именно из-за этого их отношения сложились так хорошо.</p><p>Тем не менее, спустя пять лет Джош стал относиться к астрологии намного спокойнее, иногда он даже прислушивается к тому, что говорит Тайлер, и откладывает это в голове, ведь «а вдруг пригодится?». Иногда это действительно могло пригодиться, особенно для того, чтобы в особенно сложный период найти подход к Тайлеру и успокоить его.</p><p>Но по одной причине Джош правда искренне рад, что Тайлер увлекается астрологией так сильно: причина, которая вносила в их отношения романтику и спокойствие. Ведь, как оказалось, в школе Джош сильно увлекался астрономией и знает про звезды и космос слишком много. Даже до сих пор его можно найти сидящим и увлеченно читающим энциклопедию про космос. И именно из-за этого они часто выбирались на крышу с пледами и рассказывали друг другу различные истории. Джош рассказывал про звёзды и созвездия, Тайлер рассказывал интересную информацию о знаках зодиака и легенды о них. И в такие моменты им действительно было интересно слушать друг друга. В такие моменты им было максимально комфортно и спокойно друг с другом. Правда иногда один мог засмотреться на лицо другого, переставая слушать, но тот не обижался, ведь с ними обоими частенько такое случалось.</p><p>Но давайте вернемся к Джошу, который сидит уже несколько часов пытаясь найти хоть какую-то информацию о том, как правильно сделать предложение руки и сердца своему парню исходя из того, что он Стрелец. Но он не нашёл совершенно никакой информации об этом, кроме того, что чаще всего Стрельцы не хотят вступать в брак, так что им надо либо сильно намекать на это, либо ставить перед фактом. Джоша это сильно смутило, но он все ещё не опускает руки. Его смутило то, что нет ни одного ответа на его вопрос. (видимо не только он не любит астрологию, но и астрология не любит его)</p><p>Джош уже отчаялся и думал пойти к какой-нибудь гадалке-экстрасенсу, которая точно сможет сказать, что ему нужно сделать. А потом он понял, что окончательно ебанулся, и решил поговорить с мамой Тайлера, ведь вдруг он когда-нибудь ей говорил о том, какое именно предложение он хотел бы увидеть от возлюбленного. Ну либо та ему просто подскажет, как это сделать, ведь она его мать. Тем более они и так собирались через неделю ехать в дом, где вырос Тайлер, к его родителям, чтобы встретить Рождество с ними. Так что это будет отличная возможность. (как думал Джош) (Джош думал, вот только забыл, что Тайлер тот ещё тупица, который любит находить информацию, которую ему знать необязательно)</p><p>Джош решил на всякий случай ещё немного покопаться на сайтах, но перед этим ему надо выпить кофе (очень много кофе). Дан думает, что спешить всё равно некуда, Тайлер вернётся где-то через час минимум.</p><p>Но конечно же судьба решила сыграть с ним злую шутку, поэтому именно сегодня Тайлер вернулся раньше.</p><p>Тайлер зашёл в дом и уже привычно хотел поздороваться со своим парнем, который обычно в это время сидит на диване в гостиной с ноутбуком, но в этот раз он увидел только одиноко лежащий ноутбук без своего хозяина. А судя по звукам, которые идут из кухни, Джош, ну конечно же, делает кофе. Тайлер уже идёт в сторону кухни, чтобы уже <em>наконец</em> поцеловать своего любимого парня, как вдруг его поборол слишком сильный интерес, так что Тайлер решил заглянуть в экран ноутбука, а потом пошутить что-то типа «что опять смотрел порно ещё и без меня», как вдруг видит кучу открытых вкладок, которые объединяют слова и фразы типа «предложение», «знаки зодиака», «предложение для Стрельца». Тайлер был настолько удивлен, что не услышал, как подошел Джош.</p><p>Джош, который не слышал, что Тайлер уже дома, и который был удивлен, что тот стоит в гостиной, склонившись над ноутбуком. А потом Джош вспоминает что там открыто, и, кажется, в этот момент вся жизнь пронеслась перед его глазами с сопровождающей повторяющейся фразой «какой же я идиот».</p><p>Джош делает глубокий вдох и:</p><p>— Тайлер?</p><p>Тайлер вздрагивает и поворачивается к Джошу, и это что, слезы?</p><p>— Тайлер, у тебя всё в порядке? Что случилось? — Джош очень редко видел, как Тайлер плакал, так что каждый раз сердце Джоша разбивалось на мелкие кусочки.</p><p>— Я согласен, — голос Тайлера дрожит, но он так уверено это сказал, что Джош опешил.</p><p>— Ты что.</p><p>— Я согласен, я выйду за тебя, дурачок, — Джозеф улыбается так широко, но слёзы всё ещё текут по его лицу.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — Джош правда поверить не может, а ещё не может сдерживать такую же широкую и искреннюю улыбку.</p><p>— Конечно! Иди сюда, — Тайлер раскрывает руки, и в этот момент Джош так крепко его обнимает, как никогда прежде. — Ты серьёзно гуглил информацию о том, как сделать предложение Стрельцам?</p><p>Джош утыкается Тайлеру в шею, отвечая:</p><p>— Да, но я всё равно ничего не нашел. Я же говорил, что астрология — бесполезная хуйня.</p><p>Тайлер смеётся. О, Тайлер так громко и счастливо смеётся, Джош влюблен в это.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Когда мы наконец решим завести детей, то надо это сделать так, чтобы ребенок родился не Раком, ладно?</p><p>— Тайлер, иди к черту.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. как отомстить соседу-раку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окей, у Джоша было достаточно времени, предостаточное количество лет, чтобы привыкнуть к заскокам Тайлера. Обратиться к самым лучшим нумерологам, чтобы те просчитали самую лучшую дату для их свадьбы? <em>Как скажешь, Тайлер, если это заставит чувствовать себя увереннее, то вперёд</em>. Месяц мучиться с рассадкой гостей, которые должны сидеть по принципу «какой у них знак зодиака и как они взаимодействуют с другими»? <em>Как скажешь, Тайлер, я не уверен, что рассаживать семьи в разные концы помещения, это хорошая идея, но если ты так хочешь, то кто я такой, чтобы тебя остановить.</em> Наблюдать, как Тайлер шерстит весь интернет в поиске самого оптимального и удачного места для медового месяца? <em>Как скажешь, Тайлер, мне всё равно, где мы будем, лишь бы ты был рядом.</em></p><p>Не то чтобы у них часто случались ссоры из-за увлечения-помешанности-смысла жизни Тайлера (астрологии, если вдруг кто не понял), но они случались. Тем не менее их не было в период подготовки к свадьбе. (Они могли бы быть, но давайте все дружно скажем терпению Джоша спасибо и помолимся за его оставшиеся нервные клетки, ему это точно не помешает!) Всё дело в том, что Джош прекрасно понимал, что эти все сумасшествия Тайлера и безумные идеи происходят только потому, что он очень переживает и хочет, чтобы всё прошло идеально. Они оба (ну, Джош точно) понимают, что идеально всё точно не пройдет, но они должны довести это до максимума. И желательно не довести до нервного срыва Джоша.</p><p>Что вышло в итоге? Свадьба прошла действительно очень даже хорошо. Не идеально, но хорошо. Обошлось даже без сомнений с обоих сторон в духе «а правильный ли я сделал выбор?» и «это действительно должно произойти?».</p><p>Тайлер прекрасно знал, что нет ничего сильнее в мире, чем его любовь к Джошу, а тот факт, что Джош терпит все его выходки уже столько лет, означает ни что иное как то, что они те самые. Родственные души, две половинки одного целого, пара, созданная на небесах, со стопроцентной совместимостью.<em> Те самые.</em></p><p>Джош прекрасно понимал, что раз он терпит все выходки Тайлера все эти годы и при этом чувствует такую сильную любовь, что иногда это кажется невозможным, если Тайлер остаётся рядом столько лет, несмотря на сомнения Джоша в себе, то это определенно точно означает ни что иное как то, что они те самые. Родственные души, две половинки одного целого, пара, созданная на небесах, со стопроцентной совместимостью. <em>Те самые.</em></p><p>Поэтому на полном энтузиазме и с хорошим предчувствием сразу после свадьбы они отправились в медовый месяц на курорт, название которого Джош, если честно, даже не пытался запомнить. Джош очень надеялся на то, что Тайлер наконец расслабится и начнет наслаждаться их совместным отдыхом. Он даже сказал самому Тайлеру об этом, когда они летели в самолете. Тайлер сказал, что всё ещё хочет, чтобы всё прошло идеально, ведь это именно то, чего заслуживает Джош, на что Джош ответил, что будет любить Тайлера, даже если их медовый месяц пройдет не так хорошо, как планировалось изначально. (Не то чтобы Тайлер не обиделся за это на Джоша и решил не разговаривать с ним, но на самом деле он не продержался и пяти минут.)</p><p>Ближайший месяц их ожидала жизнь в небольшом, но от того ещё более уютном, коттедже недалеко от океана. Джош был в восторге, Тайлер был в восторге от того, что Джош в восторге. Тайлер, правда, не ожидал, что рядом с их коттеджем будет ещё несколько таких же, он надеялся, что их отдых будет более изолированным от людей, но увы. Тайлер просто надеялся, что это не предоставит им неудобств.</p><p>И как же сильно его надежды разбились в первый же день их отдыха. Тайлер и Джош были слишком вымотанными для любого действия, они всё ещё не отошли от свадьбы, от перелета и знакомства с их новым временным жильем, что к концу дня они только и могли, что лежать без движения, смотреть друг на друга, счастливо улыбаться (до морщинок у глаз) и периодически повторять «я люблю тебя».</p><p>Их глаза уже закрывались и они уже не могли дождаться момента, как провалятся в долгожданный сон, чтобы с завтрашнего дня начать полноценный отдых, как вдруг стены их домика задрожали, а их уши заложило от слишком громкой и, будем честными, далеко не самой лучшей, музыки. Они одновременно отчаянно застонали и начали выяснять, кому из них достанется честь пойти разобраться с этим, пока Джош не сказал, что «вот, что действительно означает брак, — отныне мы должны всё делать вместе». Тайлер хотел сказать, что тогда он уже сомневается по поводу принятого решения, но они оба были слишком уставшими, так что Джош мог не понять, что это шутка.</p><p>В итоге им обоим пришлось идти в соседний коттедж, временным хозяином которого оказался редкостный мудак и, как оказалось, ебаный гомофоб, который даже не собирался слушать, что каким-то там «пидорским женатикам» что-то там не нравится и что он кому-то там мешает, и который хлопнул дверью прям перед их лицами и, кажется, сделал музыку громче.</p><p>Как только они переступили порог своего дома, до них донеслись поздравительные крики «с Днём Рождения».</p><p>— Джош, дорогой, не подскажешь, какое сегодня число?</p><p>— Десятое июля?</p><p>—…</p><p>Вот, что на самом деле означает брак, — им потребовалось буквально несколько секунд, чтобы осознать и одновременно закричать:</p><p>— Ебаный Рак!</p><p>— Окей, хорошо, если бы не этот мудак, я бы расцеловал тебя за то, что ты наконец сказал это, но я слишком устал, так что давай постараемся уснуть и будем надеяться, что больше подобного не повторится?</p><p>— Ты про вечеринку соседа или про то, что я поддержал твою астрологическую херню?</p><p>— Джош!</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Люблю я тебя, вот что.</p><p>— И я тебя люблю.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Это повторялось несколько дней. Эти ебаные вечеринки проходили каждый вечер и, вообще-то, ночь. В какой-то момент Тайлер не выдержал и обратился в администрацию, где оказалось, что это не просто гомофобный мудак, а очень, <em>очень</em> богатый гомофобный мудак, который отвалил за этот отдых огромные деньги, так что <em>извините, ничем помочь не можем, вы, конечно, можете переехать в другой коттедж, и он, конечно, далеко не такой хороший, но там должно быть потише.</em></p><p>Тайлер изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не послать этого администратора в этот их коттедж, но глубоко вдохнул, повернулся на пятках и отправился в объятья к своему мужу, чтобы, блять, успокоиться.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Джош, я знаю, что бываю иногда очень сумасшедшим и помешанным, а ещё я знаю, что ты об этом тоже прекрасно знаешь, но сейчас очень важная причина, которая касается нас обоих, так что мне нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>— Судя по твоим словам, ты сейчас наверняка намекаешь на астрологию и, если честно, я даже восхищен, что ты умудрился приплести её и сюда.</p><p>— Я бы начал возмущаться, но, Джош!</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Можешь ли ты взломать электронную базу этого курорта, чтобы узнать номер телефона нашего любимого соседа?</p><p>— Мне сделать <em>ЧТО</em>?</p><p>— Взломать электронную ба-</p><p>— Я услышал, Тайлер. Почему я должен это делать?</p><p>— Ну ты же хакер!</p><p>— Я программист, а не хакер, Тайлер!</p><p>— Ну можешь один разик побыть хакером. Ради меня.</p><p>— Я не… Тебе повезло, что я люблю тебя.</p><p>— Мне очень повезло, что ты любишь меня, и мы обязательно обсудим эту тему ночью, а теперь давай за дело.</p><p>— Для начала объясни мне, для чего это нужно и что ты задумал?</p><p>— Благодаря тебе я получу его номер мобильного телефона, на который я буду постоянно отправлять ему псевдонастоящую рассылку гороскопа, где будут негативные предсказания, которые тонко намекнут ему съебаться отсюда домой.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что он купится на это?</p><p>— Он пиздецки богат. Обычно такие люди больше остальных верят в потусторонний мир, во всякие предсказания, а к тому же больше всех боятся всяких проклятий и сглазов, потому что им явно есть, что терять, а еще потому, что обычно за ними не мало грешков, — Тайлер самодовольно ухмыляется, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>— Окей. Возможно, раньше меня это всё раздражало и, возможно, сейчас на меня так действует медовый месяц, но ты выглядишь чертовски сексуально и мы определенно сделаем это.</p><p>— Ты сейчас серьёзно сразу согласился на всё, что я только что сказал?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я люб-</p><p>— И я тебя люблю, а теперь подай-ка мне мой ноутбук, дорогой.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Им хватило двух дней, чтобы убедить их соседа в том, что ему нужно срочно собрать все вещи и вернуться домой, чтобы внимательнее следить за своим бизнесом. Каким-то образом Тайлеру и «чудесной астрологии» удалось убедить их соседа в том, что тот должен извиниться перед ними перед отлётом. Не то чтобы Тайлеру и Джошу нужны были эти извинения, скорее они просто дали друг другу пять и в очередной раз осознали, что да, они <em>те самые</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. как завоевать мужчину близнецы- В СМЫСЛЕ НЕ БЛИЗНЕЦЫ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>параллельная вселенная, где джош родился на месяц позже. они все еще тупицы, так что не переживайте</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новое место учёбы давалось Джошу не особо легко. Во-первых, это уже не школа, а колледж. Считай, взрослая жизнь, следующий жизненный этап и прочее дерьмо. Ну, а во-вторых, это, конечно же, новый коллектив. Вокруг слишком много незнакомых людей, которые настроены враждебно. (На самом деле нет, но Джош в этом убеждён и будет убеждён до конца жизни.)</p><p>Это место казалось Джошу серым. Как минимум потому, что здесь его ничего не радовало. У него не было здесь друзей, и учёба, будем честными, его не особо радовала. Да, то, что он учит, это вполне интересные штуки, но Джош думает, что он слишком тупой для них, а рядом нет никого, кто смог бы его переубедить.</p><p>Парню хотелось бы найти здесь хоть одного друга, но порой это казалось невозможным. Несмотря на то, что Дан был не особо социально приспособленным, он был очень дружелюбным. Да, возможно, со стороны он выглядел в какой-то степени опасным и может даже грубым, но это всего лишь способ защиты, окей? Не судите его за это, он пытается.</p><p>Но кое-кого он хочет видеть в роли своего друга особенно сильно. Джош увидел его ещё в первый день учебы, и с тех пор ловит себя на том, что выискивает его каждый день. Его зовут Тайлер, и он странный. По-хорошему странный, добавил бы Джош. Скорее даже особенный? Определённо.</p><p>Тайлер Джозеф — человек, который умудряется выглядеть одновременно очень по-нердовски и достаточно горячо (Джош не может не думать об этом. Джош бы сказал, что вы просто его не видели. Как о таком можно не думать?). Тайлер Джозеф ходит в странных ярких рубашках с разными сумасшедшими узорами, в очках, которые делают его глаза визуально ещё (куда еще?) больше. Тайлер Джозеф всегда ходит с яркой улыбкой, освещая весь этот унылый колледж. А еще Тайлер Джозеф практически всегда ходит под ручку со своей не менее прекрасной девушкой Дженной Блэк.</p><p>У Дана очень смешанные чувства по отношению к этой девушке. С одной стороны, она действительно хорошая, кому она вообще может не понравиться? Да и Тайлер, вроде, счастлив находиться рядом с ней. С другой же стороны, Джош будто чувствует, что здесь что-то не так. Будто это он должен быть на её месте. Это не ревность, это просто… Просто что? Джош не знает, что ответить, кроме «странного чувства». Но он знает, что должен быть рядом с Тайлером. Возможно, где-то в параллельной вселенной так и есть, кто знает?</p><p>Ну, а в этой… А в этой Джош родился восемнадцатого июля, что автоматически переносит его в список тех, кого Тайлер Джозеф, мягко говоря, ненавидит. Почему? Ах, да. Упущена одна небольшая деталь. Тайлер Джозеф — фанат астрологии номер один. Это его увлечение, которое иногда можно назвать помешательством. И, так уж сложилось, звезды так сошлись, что Раки — те, кого Джозеф предпочитает избегать. А ещё сложилось так, что Дженна Блэк даже в этом идеальна — конечно же, по гороскопу она Близнецы, что сразу добавляет в её карму миллион плюсиков от Тайлера, ведь Джош сам не раз слышал, как тот кому только не объяснял, что они идеальная пара, ведь у их знаков стопроцентная совместимость. Джош, если честно, не совсем понимает, как можно говорить такие вещи исходя лишь из даты твоего рождения, но кто он такой чтобы спорить. Он же<em> Рак</em>.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ты ведь Джош, да?</p><p>— Эм. Да?</p><p>— Я часто вижу тебя в колледже. И ты кажешься, эм, хорошим парнем, да? — Тайлер, кажется, немного нервничает и практически незаметно краснеет, в то время как Джош не понимает, каким образом Тайлер Джозеф узнал о его существовании, а уж тем более каким образом он узнал его имя. — Это наверное странно звучит, но когда твой день рождения?</p><p>И в этот момент Джош решил, что думать головой — это совершенно не про него. Возможно, он думал сердцем, но, скорее всего, он и не думал вовсе, потому что сразу ответил «Восемнадцатого июня» с непроницаемым выражением лица. И когда он увидел, как в следующую же секунду Тайлер расслабился, а его глаза засветились, он осознал, какое дерьмо он сделал.</p><p>Начать общение со лжи? Молодец, Дан, так держать.</p><p>— Это отлично! Так, эм, может ты хочешь со мной как-нибудь затусить? Мне и правда хотелось бы стать твоим другом.</p><p>Джош широко улыбается, пытаясь игнорировать мысли о том, что может произойти, когда Тайлер узнает, что он ебаный рак.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Прошло полгода, Тайлер не узнал. Можно сказать, что за эти полгода многое изменилось в жизни как Джоша, так и Тайлера. Во-первых, они оба нашли лучших друзей в лицах друг друга. Во-вторых Тайлер успел расстаться с Дженной, а Джош — влюбиться ещё сильнее.</p><p>
  <em>— Знаешь, несмотря на то, что звёзды указали, что мы идеальная пара, мне кажется, что это неправильно. Будто она не тот человек, который должен быть рядом. Ну, то есть, да, она Близнецы и всё такое, но она ведь не единственная во всём мире. Ты ведь тоже родился в июне. Вдруг ты предназначен мне судьбой?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джош улыбнулся и ответил «а вдруг», когда сам понимал, как тяжело ему даются мысли тире мечты о их (не)возможных отношениях. Не то чтобы Джош верил в астрологию, но верил Тайлер, а это значит, что они не созданы друг для друга. Как ни прискорбно бы это звучало.</em>
</p><p>Прошло полгода, они окончили первый курс, уже лето и скоро «день рождения» Джоша, о котором он, конечно же, забыл. Джош не понимает, почему Тайлер спрашивает его о каком-то подарке, если его день рождения больше, чем через месяц? Но не то чтобы Джош обратил на это должное внимание. (А стоило бы.)</p><p>Парни планировали вместе снимать квартиру, и уже нашли ту, которая устраивает их обоих, но пока что они оба живут с родителями. Именно поэтому Тайлер восемнадцатого июня ранним утром оказался напротив двери дома семейства Дан, держа запакованный подарок в одной руке, и стуча в дверь другой. Открыла ему Лаура, мама Джоша, которая была явно удивлена видеть его так рано, ещё и с подарком в руках.</p><p>— Тайлер? Сегодня у кого-то праздник?</p><p>— Ну да? У Джоша же день рождения. Сегодня же восемнадцатое июня, да? — Тайлер уже сомневается во всем, он достает телефон, чтобы проверить дату, но да, там написано, что сегодня восемнадцатое июня, так в чем дело?</p><p>— Дорогой, день рождение Джоша через месяц, восемнадцатого <em>июля</em>.</p><p>— Восемнадцатого что? Оу… Извините за беспокойство, передайте это, пожалуйста, Джошу. До свидания, — Тайлер практически впихивает подарок в руки миссис Дан и убегает к себе домой, чтобы осознать, что произошло и как-нибудь смириться с тем, что его лучший друг лгал ему с самого начала.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Весь день Тайлер слушал песню, которая стоит у него на звонке, ведь Джош звонил не переставая, а желание говорить с ним у Тайлера отсутствовало. Тем не менее, он был уверен, что Дан в какой-то момент решит прийти к нему домой, чтобы поговорить, что и случилось вечером. Он мог бы предупредить мать не впускать парня в дом, но Тайлер надеялся, что у Джоша будет весомое оправдание его лжи. Тайлер просто понимал, что поговорить они должны. Ну или пусть говорит один Джош, ему уж точно есть, что сказать.</p><p>Джош тихо постучал в дверь комнаты Тайлера и сразу открыл её, видя, как хозяин комнаты сидит в углу кровати, обняв колени и смотря в телефон, который, вроде как, был вообще отключен.</p><p>— Тайлер? Мы можем поговорить?</p><p>— Ты можешь говорить, а я постараюсь тебя выслушать, — тихо отозвался Джозеф.</p><p>— Мне жаль. Я правда не хотел тебе лгать. Я даже не успел подумать тогда и ляпнул, что день рождения у меня в июне. Просто… Ты мне нравился с первого дня, когда я тебя увидел, ладно? А тут ты вдруг подходишь и спрашиваешь, когда у меня день рождения. И я прекрасно понимал, что не могу сказать правду.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что мы оба прекрасно знаем, что скажи я, что родился в июле, ты бы меня послал и никогда больше не заговорил со мной.</p><p>— Но-</p><p>— Нет, Тайлер, может сейчас бы и не послал, но тогда я был для тебя никем, ты не знал меня, я бы стал для тебя «очередным Раком», от которого стоит держаться подальше. Извини, я просто хотел с тобой подружиться.</p><p>— Вау, я правда такой сумасшедший?</p><p>— Временами да, — они оба улыбаются.</p><p>— Так, эм, я тебе нравлюсь, да?</p><p>— Ох, заткнись, это что, единственное, что ты услышал?</p><p>— А ты что, говорил ещё что-то?</p><p>В Тайлера летит подушка.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Так как ты, эм, относишься к тому, что я Рак?</p><p>— Возможно, мне просто стоит наконец пересмотреть взгляды на жизнь. Или поговорить с твоими родителями. Вдруг они лгали тебе всю жизнь, и на самом деле ты действительно родился восемнадцатого июня.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>